Little deamons
by LightingMozaik
Summary: What if Fujimoto never found Rin and Yukio when they were born? What if Satan got there first? what if the king of Gehenna wasn't as he seemed and there was something he was planning which was bigger than the exorcist could imagine? may go M later no ships yet!
1. Chapter 1

What if Fujimoto never found Rin and Yukio when they were born? What if Satan got there first?

OH! And heres a surprise! Satans not gonna be a complete asshole in this story (well he is still gonna be a bit bitchy but what can ya do? It is Satan!)

Oh btw feel free to correct me and I will try to update as soon as possible! It may take a while but I will try!

"…" speaking

'…' thinking/feelings or thoughts

*note just a foot note or explanation

~…~ timeskip

The night they came it was raining, a blue light had filled Gehenna's castle.

That night Gehenna had its new princes.

Satan's smooth voice had echoed through the castle bringing with it a deep feeling of wonder to all whom dwelled within it. "Mirrhor!" (*note Mirrhor is pronounced meer-hore) He had barked "your presence is required" he closed his eyes and sighed as Yukio had begun crying again, 'how very troublesome this was'.

Mirrhor walked into the corridor and kneeled before Satan "milord, I have come" Satan gave her a disdainful and tired look before curtly saying "yes, you shall take watch over my sons while I rest" and dumping the twins in her arms. Turning he staggered to his room, before collapsing his final thoughts before he slept was 'oh Yuri why?'

~5 years because babies bore me XD~

The years had passed without much changing, other than of course the twins appearances…

Rin looked more like his father than ever, his eyes blazed with inner fire which caused them to shine blue and red in the dark, and although he still looked mostly human his blue flames, which he had no control over, enveloped his small form which meant no room was dark with him around. His ears were growing more pointed with each day as well as his teeth and his little tail was a poof of fire which grew each day as well.

Yukio on the other hand still looked exactly like Yuri but still had not escaped growing fangs and a tail. He was weak but still had small flames simply from the power influence of being around his family.

"Come on Yuki! Grab it!" Rin egged on his brother as Yukio began wobbling on his shoulders again. Regaining his balance he reached and was about to grab the Sarong cookies (*note I made those cookies up XD) when a clawed hand picked them up just before he could. With a gasp the twins fell over landing in a pile. Both looked up at the tall figure above them and cried "DADDY!" Rin and Yukio grabbed Satan's legs as he chuckled at their antics. "Now what were you doing stacked up like human corpses in the dungeons?" he chuckled down at the twins clutching his legs. "Mirrhor wouldn't let us have cookies!" Rin pouted.

At that moment said deamon was asleep in her chair still in the twins room thinking the door was safely locked… and it was however the window wasn't.

Satan shook his head and laughed shaking his legs to dislodge the twins. "So you escaped and got them yourself?" He chuckled at them, Rin smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Opening the jar he pulled out three cookies and handed the treats to the boys before nibbling on the third himself. Little did they know at that moment Mirrhor was searching frantically for them.

Satan walked them back to their rooms and as they reached the door he handed the twins some Manga books "Samael sent these from Assiah" he said which brought smiles to the twins faces, even though they had never met Samael they both liked him for all the gifts he sent with Amaiman. At that moment Mirrhor came running down the halls and almost fainted with relief at seeing the twins with their father.

~(oddly placed time skip cos batman) to eleven year old twins~

Rin ran down the halls of the castle and Yukio struggled to keep up, Satan had been ill as he had used too much power trying to open the gate for reasons no-one knew. They reached his door but were turned away by Astaroth whom was disgruntled and when he was asked as to why he was grumpy he told them "Satan got annoyed at me entering his chambers and singed my hair while he forced me to leave claiming my rot would make it worse!" at this point he stalked off and his long white hair was indeed singed. Giggling Rin turned to open the door but Yukio stopped him "we cant, we'll be burned too!" Rin swallowed and decided yukio was right. The twins turned and walked away.

Suddenly Rin turned and said "hey! We should go to Assiah and bring father back some medicine!" Yukio looked at him unsure but then agreed "yeah, I heard humans have great medicines!" Running to the gate house they repeated the actions they'd seen their father do many times. Satan sat up in his large comfy chair as he felt the boy's actions. He smiled and mentally asked Amaiman to follow them as he opened the gate for them which brought on a racking cough and a spatter of black blood.

The boys looked around them curiously, Assiah was different. For one thing Rin wasn't covered in blue flames for once and their demonic features were smaller and less well… demonic looking. They walked through the wood they had appeared in, suddenly Rin stopped Yukio and pulled him into bush. "There's a human over there" Rin whispered and Yukio was surprised to see he was scared. "Hey! 's anyone there?" asked the boy peeking over the bushes, Rin bared his teeth and leapt at the boy and as the boy ran, Rin chased. "No! Deamon please leave me alone!" he cried as Rin tackled him and pinned him down. Yukio kneeled next to the boy and even though he didn't like this one bit he still said "Who are you and where can we get medicines?!" in a sharp voice. The boy sniffed and blinked away tears of fright "ah, 'm Bon" he muttered regaining some of his courage "and medicines at the stores" Rin got off the boy allowing him to stand. "Which store?" Rin asked puzzled "I dunno" muttered Bon "Pharmacy?" both twins tilted their heads in confusion and Bon sighed "who are yah? Cos if yah don't hurt me I'll help yah" Rin grinned "I'm Rin and this is Yukio"

Bon lead them through town keeping to the back streets knowing if a monk saw him with deamon's he'd be in big trouble, "so who's it for and what sorta medicine does he need?" Rin and Yukio looked at each other. "uhh" Yukio stuttered "he over used his powers got anything for that?" Bon stopped "and just who is this guy? Cos they don't sell stuff for that, you'd have to go to the exorcists" Rin and Yukio looked at each other before guiltily whispering in unison "our Father" Bon turned and looked at the twins "your fathers a deamon isn't he?!" he asked while stepping back from them. "RIN! YUKIO!" said half-deamon's turned towards the silky voice only to see their very human-looking father leaning heavily on Amaiman's shoulder "go home now" he gasped instantly they found themselves back in Gehenna. Yukio ran crying from the room as Rin watched on in horror as his Father, who always seemed so strong was carried unconscious back to his room by Amaiman.

Meanwhile in Assiah Fujimoto watched on as a terrified Bon ran from where the deamons disappeared from. "so that's why the deamon have been inactive" he muttered and turned not noticing the complete lack of coal tar in the air.

*end chapter 1

Please don't burn me for making Satan appear in Assiah! it will be explained how he did it later! btw there is a hint how. and please feel free to correct me! I try my best but sometimes my best isn't good enough! oh and I will try to update as soon as possible but please bear with me!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews! And im sorry for all those who found bits too short but that was just because im not sure how to write about small children sooo… ill try to make this better!

OH! And I drew a pic of Satan so people wouldn't wonder about it too much and I cant be bothered describing him!

you can find it on my DA account, LightningMozaik, its just called SSSSSSATAAAN (yeah ignore the name)

Yeah I took the whole fallen angel thing a little far… hehehe… oh and I suck at drawing ages so basically satan looks like a teenager! XD ignore that ill try to improve!

Anyway we are continuing from the twins 16th birthday!

Rin and Yukio lounged in the great dining hall Rin lounged on a high up rafter while Yukio sat at the table laughing silently as Rin slowly dripped water onto their fathers face. They had both been looking for Satan but had found him asleep when they arrived. So of course Rin had instantly gotten up to mischief. So far he had dropped 3 huge droplets down on Satan's nose without waking him up and was telling yukio to come up as well, and then the real chaos happened when Rin sneezed. Satan woke up and yelled, Rin burst into flames, and yukio spat water onto Lucifers face (who had walked in when he heard Satan yelling), it was chaos.

With a sigh Satan looked up at Rin who was still dangling from the rafter and on fire. Then he watched yukio being chased around the room by a very pissed off Lucifer. With another sigh he stood up, took a great big breath and yelled "BAD LITTLE FLUFFY MUNCHKINS!" this brought everyone to a standstill and they stared at him. "Now I have your attention- Lucifer! Please stop trying to blind Yuki" said demon king decided it might be a good idea to beat it and scurried out of the room. Satan turned to the boy on the rafter, who by now was less on fire(but he was always on fire really). "Down you come Rin" he gestured to the floor and Rin took a tumble to quickly get to the floor "ok father OUCH" and for the millionth time he sighed. "umm you have realised it's our birthday right father?" Yukio asked quietly "YEAH RIGHT!?" Rin yelled happily his tail wagging. Once again Satan sighed 'I'm too tired for this' "yes Rin I remembered, that's why I was going to ask you to come see me but you found me before I was ready" Rin jumped forward a step, his tail swung faster making it look like a blur of blue, "so ya got us something?!" he exclaimed. "sort of" Satan said (a little guiltily) "I'm giving you permission to go into Assiah whenever you want to" the twins faces were priceless, Yukio looked like he was about to faint whereas Rin looked like he was about to explode. Unfortunately, he did. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? REALLY TRUELY?" Rin yelled making the room go blue from his flames light. "yes, BUT" Satan said calmly ignoring the inferno in front of him, Rin seemed to deflate slightly and his flames dimmed a lot. "but" Satan continued "no flaring up, no fighting, no messing with humans and NO FLAMES!" Rin opened and closed his mouth a few times before Yukio spoke up, "father what about our teeth and tails? Wont we be found out?". "no as long as you hide your tails and keep me a secret then you should be fine" Satan assured the boy "but try to stay away from Exorcists"

Around an hour later the boys were walking down an street in Assiah with some money. Their father had told them to get whatever they wished for their own present and to have a little time to walk around. They had been taking lessons on Assiahs culture and history but actually being there was completely different. They were walking past a church when a man hailed them, "hey there, I haven't seen you kids around here before" walking up to the boys was a man. Yukio froze, but Rin was as usual completely oblivious "Hey sir! We're just visiting!" He chirped to the man who Yukio had recognised as the Paladin. Fujimoto notice Yukio's terrified stare "what's wrong with your brother?" he asked and Rin noticed Yukio's Expression, "I dunno, yo bro what's up?" Rin's self-confident voice had snapped Yukio out of his trance "uhh just hungry" he squeaked "lets go get something to eat" Rin turned to the man and merrily waved before letting yukio dragged him away.

There ya go! Sorry this took a while but I got school exams etc…. ok so my exams are next week but im too tired to study. I will try to update sooner but just bear with me please .

Oh and thank you for the reviews! Your all too kind!


End file.
